DaXlyn's Accident
by DaXlyn Von Darkkon
Summary: After coming home from work one day, our hero gets hit by lightning, transferring him into the game, where he proceeds to do things the DaXlyn way...By F******g it up!...all of it. Rated for future lemons. Story contains: PLOT skip chapters for smut. I will continue this, I promise.
1. Chapter 1 DaXlyn's Accident

Chapter One:

I came home from work exhausted and arms feeling like they are falling off. I flop down in my bed tired. ~BLEEP!~ My poke walkers go off. I take them out off my pocket to see my two favorite Pokémon, Dianne, a shiny female gold Vulpix, and Gwiniveire, my shiny blue Kirlia. Turn on the screens as I see Luzuile has found a gold nugget, and Dianne has run into a Duskclops. Not quite believing my luck, I brush my long blonde hair out my eyes and grab Dianne's pokewalker. I weaken the Duskclops to one and catch it. Another ghost! My favorite types after psychics! After catching it I grab my DSi and return both Pokémon to my game system. Happily I add my 2 girls to my party and head out to explore the game.

Outside a thunderstorm picks up and I go and sit by my computer, plugging my DSi into the wall socket. Lightning flashes and loud claps of thunder are heard outside as I continue training my Pokémon. Yay Gwiniveire has gained level 45! As it tries to evolve I press B to cancel it so she can learn more moves faster. I let my mind wander as I put the rest of my Pokémon in the pc at the Pokémon Center, leaving only me, Gwiniveire, Dianne, my newly obtained Duskclops, and my female Blaziken, Blaze. I head out to the woods and am in the middle of a trail somewhere, when my scalp starts to tingle. My hair stands on end and the air feels buzzed. I see a flash of light and I pass out.

~Master! Master! Please wake up, master!~ I hear a voice call out. A small, scared voice. I hope whoever she's talking to wakes up. ~WAKE UP MASTER!~ the voice shouts out, and I open my eyes, my vision swimming as colors and shapes mix together. I try to sit up but fall over on my side. I lay one arm where I believe the ground is and my other hand to my head, waiting for the world to stop spinning. ~Master! Are you hurt?~ the voice says again. "I'm fine. Just a wee bit dizzy, thanks. Just wait a few minutes, and I'll be fine." The voice goes silent and after a while my vision clears. I move my hand away from my head and immediately notice something is wrong.

First off, who's red and yellow gloves are on my hands? I look away from my hands and observe my surroundings. Where the hell am I? this is the middle of a forest, and I can feel the rain starting to pour on my hat. Wait, my Hat? I tear it off, a blue and yellow cap, and I feel a weight shift on my back. I look on my chest and there is a thick black strap leading to a grey and red binder bag on my back. I take this off and put it on the ground, and I notice something else weird, this isn't my shirt! Hell these aren't even my clothes! I'd never be caught dead wearing this crap. Loafer-like sneakers? A red jacket with a hood? Black cargo shorts? TUBE SOCKS? What the hell am I doing wearing tube socks? I start feeling myself over making sure I'm not dreaming. My body is normal, with long blonde hair, but I don't recognize anything else. I have a overwhelming sense of Déjà vu and I start to freak out.

~Master, what are you doing?~ I swivel around and see a short blue haired girl, maybe 10 yrs old, wearing a short white dress with long white sleeves, come up to me. I look around seeing if her parents were around. I look back to her and ask, "where are your parents, little one?" she looks at me and rolls her red eyes at me. ~I'm 15, Master, if I was human, I don't think you'd call me, "little one"~ I hear that voice again, and I look around wondering the source. "Who said that?" ~I did~ I look back to the child and point at her. "You?" she nods, slowly as if I'm an idiot. ~Yeah. Though, I'm not surprised. You never really listened before when I tried to talk to you. You always acted like a robot, sorta~ At this point, I'm really confused. "we've met before?" she looks hurt ~You've been my trainer for 5 years, master~ "Trainer?" She looks as confused as I feel. ~yeah, trainer. Captures my kind with these devices and trains them to become stronger to fight each other~ she says, grabbing a small sphere out of my bag. She taps a button on it and it grows to 3 times its size. Its half white and half red, with a black stripe through the middle, and in the center is a white button…

"Hey, that kinda looks like a Pokeball!" I say. ~Brilliant deduction, Sherlock~ she replies, her voice full of sarcasm as she rolls her eyes again. I furrow my brow, and I say slowly… "But, if that is a Pokeball…and I'm a trainer…then i must be in the…no that's impossible." I say to myself, "this is probably some prank by my friends. I bet this ball doesn't even work" I say, pressing the button that should open the ball. It opens and a small flash of light emits from it and a small golden fox appears. "Vulpix?" it says, yawning. "A-a-a-a REAL VULPIX?" ~a Duhr~ The blue haired girl says, ~and I'm a real shiny Kirlia. Not that you let me be anything else.~ I whirl around to face her, my brain spazzing out. "A K-k-kirlia?" She looks at me worried, ~Uhm, Master…are you feeling well? Maybe that last bolt of lightning fried your brains~ I just stare at her, dumbstruck… "I'm in the game?" I mutter. She furrows her brows, ~Come again?~ I stare at her for 5 whole seconds before saying, "I'm in Pokémon", and faint, falling backwards. Before I lose consciousness I hear a sharp yelp of pain.


	2. Chapter 2 A Strange Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own DaXlyn, a shiny ninetails(and other shiners), and this story.

(PS, to my people that read this, I'm not dead. I just got viruses on laptop and couldn't access internet. Sorry for making you wait. I LOVE you guys! ^^ special thanks to New Order, ArchShadow24, and grantshire. Lolz, thanks guys for the if I start clusterfucking, arch, Its tiring to keep adding new paragraphs, but if it pleases the readers, well, I better try to do MOAR, lol)

Chapter 2: huh?

*Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…*

I awake to the sound of dripping water. The noises making me have to pee. I get up to relieve my bladder, and I find myself in the midst of a cave. _How'd I get here? Where's my apartment?_ I ask myself, my memory slowly returning. My breath catches in excitement, and I almost trip over myself as I see my shiny Kirlia. _She must have carried me here. _I think to myself, trying to get a better look at her. She is asleep, using my backpack as a pillow. There is a fire in front of her, with vulpix sleeping on the opposite side. So I'll let her rest for awhile, so I can use the stalagmite in peace. After relieving myself, I return to my Pokémon's fire. I see vulpix's premier ball on the floor, so as quietly as possible, I return her to her ball. Having done that, I make it small and put it in my pocket. I turn to Kirlia, and look around for her ball. I must have put it somewhere before…oh well, better than being alone. I sit down on the other side of the fire and stare into its flames, still not believing I'm actually in the freaking Pokémon world. The last thing I remember was a flash of light and suddenly I was here. Maybe it's better not to question it. But if I don't question it, how will I ever get back home?! I grab my hair with my hands and pull. It just doesn't make any sense how a bolt of lightning transported me here! Maybe if I get hit by another bolt of lightning I'll return to the real world. I hear chattering and I look at my Kirlia. She's shivering in the cold cavern winds. I return to my bag and look for some sort of blanket. I find a sleeping bag and take my jacket off. I lay down behind Kirlia, my arms wrapped around her, trying to warm her up with my own heat. She rolls over in her sleep, her face now in my sight and she holds onto me, still asleep. Now I can see her face up close, like no other human…at least from my realm. I study her face, from the smooth pale skin to the hairs on her head I always thought to be plant-like but are really just hairs, I now know. This Pokémon IS the most humanoid of the Pokémon, I think to myself. Her height actually gives to the perception that she is actually a young teenage girl, and a pretty one at that. She pulls herself closer to me and I smile broadly and wrap my arms around her back. Her skin feels different than the whiter parts of her. I guess this really IS a garment of sorts. I'm tempted to slip it off of her so I can more thoroughly examine her, but my conscience says it'd not be wise. What if she were to wake up? She could indeed KILL me with one of her psychic attacks. Instead I just leave my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She mutters something in her sleep, and I smile.

…_Do I actually WANT to get back to reality? _

Is the thought that plagues me constantly as I try to sleep, watching the fire slowly die out over the passing hours.

Now that I think about it, isn't this world, this dimension, a miracle in and of itself? This little…being…that I've trained for a few years on a small consol, ignoring the story of the game to just focus on being a trainer. I, like everyone else, collected the shinnies, but I wanted to create my own adventure in the game. I wanted to be something other than what the game designers programmed my character to do. This is my chance to pave my own road. And it's not like I have much going for me back home, either. My life is pretty dull back there. I mean, come on! It's a fucking Pokémon, for Christ's sake! I'm holding a Fucking Pokémon! This world can't be that bad.

Having decided that, I close my eyes and doze off, sleeping for the few hours remaining before I have to wake.

~WAKE UP!~ I feel a force strike my chest and my eyes shoot open, and I jump up, fists ready, looking around for dangers.

~Took you long enough. I was shouting at you for like 5 minutes! ~ I look down to see my Kirlia with her hands on her hips, glaring up at me. I lower my hands and sigh. "Is it a little much to ask to not be pounded on when u want to wake me?"

She smirks and turns away, looking out the cave entrance. ~Master, it's time to go~

I stretch and hold up a finger. "Ok, now look here. Stop calling me master. My name is DaXlyn, ok?"

She looks up at me and tilts her head. ~But, all the other Pokémon call their trainers "master"~

I shake my head. "Not mine. You will all start calling me DaXlyn, ok?"

She nods and I rub my back. "K, where are we heading?" she gives me a blank stare. ~Check your map, smart one. ~

"I forgot, you have a Sassy nature, don't you?" I pull out my map and examine it "….ummmm….I think we're heading for Golden Rod. Good, cause I need new threads. I'm not going to walk around the rest of the Pokeverse, looking like a dork."

She looks up at me, not saying anything, but giving me a strange look.

"What?"

~nothing, you're just…strange. Before you were quiet, except in battles, where u would bark your commands, but now you're a completely different person, and you're really…unusual. ~

I frown. "Great, insulted by my favorite Pokémon. Thanks, Gwin"

She looks up at me. ~That's not what I meant, DaX~

I shrug and start walking out of the cave. "Do you want to go into your ball? It's a long walk, and I'm not sure if we will meet people to battle."

Again, she gives me that queer look. ~I think I'll manage. We've gone this whole time without doing that. Besides, I've grown in stamina. I don't need to rest as often.~

I nod and we start walking through the path, not wanting to stray into the grass or forests, for fear of encountering a wild Pokémon. Every time a person was in sight, I waited and hid behind a tree for them to pass. Once a person spotted me, and I ran off, avoiding an unwanted battle, but I was out of breath. I sat against a tree and panted, looking around for more threats. Soon one comes, slithering out of the grass, and glaring at me. An Arbok, and an angry one at that. And while I like the arboks mainly cause of the colored patterns on their chest/head things, I really wasn't looking for a fight right now. As my Kirlia's eyes glow red to prepare for a psychic attack, I grabbed her around the waist and f*****g RAN. Sonic had nothing on me right then, as I ran about a mile with the damn thing chasing me, before it gave up and turned away, and I gave a small smile in victory, before turning the corner and collapsing on the dirt.

~OK, I give up. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?~ My Kirlia yells at me. I give her a look, and she keeps going. ~I mean, before you would challenge any stranger you came across, and would beat the shit out of even the tiniest Rattata or Pidgey! NOW, you freaking BOOK IT away from an Arbok and hide away from even the most wrinkled Granny!~

I face palm and groan. "It's hard to explain, Gwin. It really is. You wouldn't believe me."

She growls. ~Try me~

I roll my eyes and look at her. "Ok, you want the truth? I'M SCARED. I don't know how a live action battle would take place, and how turns work. I'm not sure how much money to give them if I lose and I REALLY don't feel like losing my FIRST REAL BATTLE, OK?!"

She glares at me. ~You never turned down a challenge before, though sometimes you'd make your way around trainers to avoid battles. And you've had tons of battles before, and have won most of them, if not all of them, DaX! It's like you're a different person…though a more caring and thoughtful person…if you ever ran from a Pokémon before, you'd let me run by myself, and never carry me…You act strange now, DaXlyn. Like a completely different person. You're NOT sure of yourself, and are insecure with your battling abilities or anything in general…though more caring you're now SPINELESS and WEIRD. You act like everything is new, as well…what's gotten into you? ~

I sigh and look up for a minute… "I'm just…not sure right now. We've only won like 3 badges in the Johto region, and I'm nervous, ok?"

She frowns. ~Your emotions say you're nervous, but excited at the same time. I also get the feeling you're not telling me the truth…but it's up to you what you tell your Pokémon, I guess.~

I sigh and look her in the eyes. "I…I can't….look, if I tell you what's up, promise you won't freak out."

She stares up at me as I stand up and nods. I take a breath. "Ok, look, I'm not from this world." ~yeah, we're from Kanto, DaX~ I shake my head "No, I mean I'm not from this DIMENSION, Gwin. I'm from a place where Pokémon only exist in the Wii or other Nintendo games, like the ones at the house. You remember the Wii right?" (For those that don't know, if you go to ANYONE'S ROOM in the Pokémon game Soul Silver, you will find a Wii hooked up to the TV) she just stares up at me and I sigh. "I'll show you one later, but that is where I'm from. Honest to Go-Arceus." I stumble, realizing that Arceus is their god, and probably mine now too. She starts laughing at me, and I frown. "You don't believe me?" she stops laughing and looks up at me. ~Oh, you're serious. Well I was hoping you were just joking. Now I see you're just INSANE!~ I groan and look up at the skies, and walk off, heading down the road. Soon she follows me, silently. After a while she speaks up, ~I'm not sure if I believe you, DaXlyn, but I sense you're telling me the truth, and are frustrated with me for not believing you. I'm sorry I don't believe you, but hopefully you aren't as insane as I think you are…I still trust you as my trainer though…and you're still my friend~

I shrug. This is probably the best I'm going to get from anyone who I tell my story. I continue to walk down the path, but I feel my anxiety lessen as we approach the city, and we near the gates. I smile, feeling the stress of the unknown leaves me, as I know this city better than probably anyone else here, having explored it on a previous game, and this one. I look down on the Kirlia, who I haven't taken into the department store before, and grab her around the waist, putting her on my shoulders, running through the city to it, laughing. She holds on to my head, holding on to me, and she laughs, and I hold on to her knees as we run into the store, and look around*

"Wow, this place is a lot bigger on the inside!" we say together. This is just like a mall in the USA, I think to myself smiling as we head up the escillators.

"Lets find the nearest men's clothing store then we'll go nuts and look in different stores, k?" she nods and I set her down, walking with me to the teen's store, going inside and grabbing pairs of normal black jeans, and black and green shirts with pokemon skulls and Duskulls on them. I buy a expensive steel skull ring from the display case, and buy a few other steel rings, slipping them on. One says Chosen the other says Solitude. Skull goes on my left middle finger and the steels go on my right middle finger, and I put on the clothes, and grab a pair of black converts.

"How do I look, Gwin?" She stares up at me and laughs.

~You LOOK like your from another deminsion, DaXlyn!~ I roll my eyes and grab a black bag with only one shoulder strap and metal chain links on it, transferring all my items into this new bag, smirking.

"Well, this is what I was like back in my dimension, so I don't want to hear it." She smirks. ~Actually I think you look…kinda cute.~

I smirk and grab a can of black hair dye from the shelf. ~NO!~ I look at her, eyebrow raised. ~I…I think you look cuter with blonde hair…~

I frown and put the small bottle back, and fronw. "Everyone always tells me that. Even with the long emo hair. 'it looks better blonde' they always say." I shrug and we walk out, and I smile. "Do you want a treat or something?"

She looks up at me, surprised. ~Me?~

I nod. "Do you want something like a necklace or a bow or something to wear?" she looks around the store. "It can be from any store, Gwin" She looks up at me. ~I saw some pretty necklaces back at that one store! Come on!~

She grabs my hand tightly and runs out of the door and I laugh as she drags me speedily to a store we passed earlier. ~Here! Look, DaXlyn! What about these?~ She points to some necklaces in a display case made of expensive stones. She points at a necklace with a very peculiar feature. It was a small rounded emerald, but in the very middle was a heart formation made out of ruby, glowing under the emerald. She points at it and looks up at me with big eyes, begging me. ~Can you buy me that, DaX?~ I look up at the cashier, smiling at her eager eyes. "Ma'am, how much is that necklace?" She looks from me to my Pokémon and down to the necklace and back up at me. "That? It's 85,000 Pokedollars, boy."

I gulp. 85,000?! That'll wipe out all but about 100 dollars from my winnings! I look down and see my little Gwin looking sad and looking at it forlornly. …Well, my Pokémon mother does have about 50,000 in savings for me….back home…In Kanto… Fuck me.

"I'll buy it!" I proclaim, and give the cashier my credit card who frowns and swipes it, giving me the expensive necklace in a small case. We leave the store, and step outside, and I smile, kneeling and giving her the case.

~You didn't have to buy that for me, you know.~ She looks at the box, then up at me. I smile. "But I wanted to. Now, put it on so I can see how great you look in it." She nods and opens the box, the look of wonder in her eyes making me feel warm inside. She tentatively puts it around her neck, clasping it together behind her neck. She looks up at me with a look of such joy it overpowers me through our link.

"You look BEAUTIFUL, Gwin." I tell her, honest. She's very pretty for a Pokémon, and the fact that Kirlias are already very humanoid make her more appealing. The green hair, even is beautiful. A perfect shade of dark emerald, matching the emerald in the necklace, the ruby heart matching her brilliant eyes.

She blushes and wraps her arms around my neck tightly, hugging me. ~T-t-thanks, DaXlyn.~ she looks me in the eyes and kisses me, surprising me. I kiss back, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She breaks the kiss shortly after and steps back, her normally pale face blushing as red as the ruby in the pendant. ~Sorry~

I look around and see a couple of bikers, and a small group of 2-3 teens standing at the corner watching me with interest. One male, a lil shorter than me, with black emo hair and big blue eyes look at me, standing with his Kirlia, both interested. They appear to be about my age, give or take a year or two.

I quickly grab gwin's hand. "I-it's fine, Gwin. Come on, lets go get something to eat!" I say, hurridly trying to get us away from the people. The people watch me leave and i pick up gwin as we round the corner and run to the food court. I set her down and she looks up into my eyes, not saying a word. I smile down at her, relieved to be away from the minor crowd of onlookers.

"What do you want to eat, Gwin?" I ask, looking around.

She looks around and points at a pizza place. I look at the sign and laugh. "Papa Johto's?!"

She looks up at me and raises a brow. ~What's so funny about it?~

I laugh and explain. "Where I'm from, its called Papa Johns. Come on, lets order a pizza. What do you want on it?"

She looks up at the menu and the server looks at me and at her. "Do you want an order of Poke Chow as well?"

I look up at her and frown. "Hell no. Why would I feed her Poke Chow when she looks as human as you and I? WE'll have a pizza half with bacon and the other half with shredded Figy berry on it. Does that sound good, Gwin?" smiles and looks down on smiles up at me and nods.

The guy looks at me. "That'll be $20" I hand him the money and we walk to our table and wait. Gwin holds her pendant, and studies it and I feel the immense joy overflowing in her and into me. I smile, watching her praise it's beauty.

She looks up at me and smiles. ~Thank you so much, DaXlyn! No one has ever given me anything this nice before…~

I smile and nod. "You're my favorite Pokémon, Gwin. I thought you deserved something nice."

She blushes again, as red as her eyes. ~Thanks DaXlyn. Its really beautiful. I love it.~

I nod and lean back, closing eyes, happy to make my Pokémon so happy.

I feel a strange weight in my lap, and I open my eyes to see Gwin sitting in my lap, hugging me tightly. I look around and see no one staring at me for this, and I remember its normal for Pokémon to hug their trainers. I tentatively hug back, holding her to my chest tightly, her legs around my back, her arms tightly around my neck. She looks up and smiles into my eyes. ~I've always wanted you to pay this much attention to me, DaX, but you always seemed so distant…if anything, I thank Arceus you're here in this dimension now, cause now you might be the greatest trainer ever…and my greatest friend.~

I rub her back and smile. "You might be my only friend here, Gwin. And I'm glad I'm here to be able to finally meet you, even if I don't belong here in this dimension with you."

She blushes and leans her face closer to mine, and slightly puckers her lips and I look around, looking for a way out of this. Finally Arceus throws me a bone and I hear a bell. "Order 69. Half bacon, half Figy." I push her back and frown. "That's ours."

She gets off me and frowns, looking slightly pissed. I smile. "I'll be right back with the pizza, k?"

I run up to the counter and look around. "Hey, guy, ring me up for two bottled Pibbs, k?"

He nods and grabs two sodas out of the fridge and hands me them. "$5, dude."

I hand him the cash and turn around. "Hey, guy, wait." I turn and he's whispering to me. I come back and look at him. "Yeah?"

"Have you fucked her yet?"

"….what?"

"Your Kirlia, have you fucked her yet?"

"…..why would you ask me that?"

He smirks. "Cause your Kirlia was about to kiss you. They NORMALLY don't do that, and I figured that when you bought that pendant for her, you were being a good Poke Pimp."

(lolz, btw, who wants to help me write Poke Pimp?)

I glare at him and roll my eyes. "No, she is my friend. And I would watch what you say about my Pokémon" I turn around and walk back to my table, opening the pizza box and placing it on the table. "Eat up girl" I smile, putting the words of the vendor out of my mind as she happily takes a slice with figy berry and takes a bite out of it ravenously. I laugh and grab some napkins as she eats. I take a slice of my half and take a bite. "Woah, wait a minute…" I look at the pizza. "What is that taste? Its like bacon, but its different…sweeter…"

Gwin gulps down another bite and smiles at me. ~That is cause the bacon is made out of roast Tepig~

I look at it for a minute before resuming my meal. "should really have expected that…" oh well, who cares If I'm eating a Pokémon?! Apparently other tainers eat them, so why should it bother me? I paid for it, damn it, and I'm going to eat it!

…tomorrow.

I sigh and toss the slice inside, instead, watching my Kirlia eat her slice. I laugh and grab a napkin as a slice of figy slides down her chin, and i grab and eat it, wiping the spicy juice from her chin. She smiles up at me, and lets me dab her face. She finishes her slice and looks up at me, smiling.

"Here, want something to drink, Gwin?" I ask holding out the Pibb, noticing the label. "Ha! Poke Pibb" I laugh, handing her the bottle while I open my own, smirking. She looks at it and sniffs the liquid and rubs her nose. ~Ow! It stings..~

"That's cause your not supposed to snort it, your supposed to drink it." I say, taking a sip of mine, smiling.

She tentatively takes a sip and swallows, smiling. ~It tickles!~

I laugh and watch her as she drinks it. "Taste good?" she smiles and nods. ~I never had soda before!~

Never have I been so happy to buy someone else a drink, than I was right then.

I smile and pick up our leftovers and put my drink in a holder on my back pack and Gwin carries hers.

I take her hand and smile, leading her out of the store. Outside on the side walk we start heading to the Pokémon center to spend the night. Out in the middle of the street I see the biker gang from earlier heading our way. Gwin quickly pulls me into an alley as they pass by.

~Hide!~ She says in my head as I look for a place to go. "Why?" ~They're looking for you! They think you're a- …~

I look at her. "a What?"

"A Pokephile."

A voice speaks behind us and we turn to see the leader of the biker gang standing in the alleyway.

"A Poke-what now?" I ask, feeling dumb.

"A Pokephile. A trainer that has sex with their Pokémon." He growls.

I look up at him. "And why would you assume that?"

"Because we ALL saw you making out with her in the hallway after you bought her that necklace." He growls and the others of the gang file in behind him, blocking the alleyway.

I frown. "That wasn't my fault! I didn't even expect that she would do that! Come on, guys, let me through. You don't want any trouble." I say, stepping forward to go by. A meaty thug steps in front of me.

"What do you mean, WE don't want any trouble?" he sneers and prods me in the chest with a thick finger.

I glance back to Gwin, seeing her worried and almost…scared. THAT pissed me off. I look up into this man's eyes, this man who is about a foot and a half taller than me, and simply let out a guttural growl and say in a demonic voice, "MOVE OR ELSE. LAST CHANCE."

He glances behind me and that says it all as I hear a click of metal. I sidestep just in time for a biker to thrust his arm past me, a glint of metal confirming how close I came to being stabbed. I grab the man's arm and thrust it forward, causing him to stab the one who, till recently, blocked my escape. Now, though I could have taken off, I would have had to leave my Pokémon to the mercy of these brutes. The thought of what they could do to her before they kill or beat her makes me immediately abandon the chance of escape and I yank back on the man's hand, twisting it at the wrist and slamming my fist down on it. His wrist makes a cracking noise and the knife drops out of his hand and clatters across the pavement to Gwin's feet. With one foe bleeding out, and the other incapacitated at the moment, I drop to the ground as one of the five remaining men swings his massive fist where my head was a moment ago. I dive and roll past two of them and land at Gwin's feet, grabbing the knife and standing up, crouched in a fighting stance, defending not only myself, but one of my only friends in this world. "You might want to leave if you value your lives! 7 is an unlucky number!"

One of them sneer and charge at me with a pipe, aiming for my head. I quickly duck his swing and punch him in the gut and jump up, punching him in the throat, knocking him all the way back as another charges at me with his fists raised. He swings at me and I step back and he misses, falling forward and I grab his head with my hands and arms and wrench it, causing a lovely cracking sound and he crumples to the ground, dead. I drop his body and get back into position, between Gwin and the remaining 3 gang. Gwin throws up at the sound of the man's neck breaking and I look down at her and back up to the guys. "Yall want to keep at it?! I'd rather not kill the rest of you if I can help it."

The middle one raises a baseball bat and points it at me. "WHEN WE ARE DONE WITH YOU WE'RE GOING TO RAPE THAT POKEMON OF YOURS TILL IT DIES SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

I growl and I feel my self control slip completely at the end of his sentence and I can't even remember when the knife even left my hand, but before I knew it, the guy, who just threatened the very existence of my friend, had the handle sticking out of his socket, the blade at the back of his skull. I'm sure the others were just as surprised as I was, but I took advantage of it to charge at the guy to the left, faster than even poor Gwin could follow, but I feigned a punch to his face, just in case. By the time his slower reactions raised his arms to block his head, I had already kicked him in his jewels and reached down, gripping the knife from his dead companion, and yanking it out of his eye socket, and in the same motion, slicing the neck of my current foe. That left just me and the last guy, who had picked up the bat while I was dealing with the other guy.

"Do you REALLY want to wind up like your friends here?" I said.

The look he gave me was one of sheer anger. And he looked right into my eyes. Then…suddenly his eyes changed to fear. I don't know what it was he saw at that moment, but I didn't care. He turned around and ran down the alley, dropping the bat at my feet. I let him get to the end of the alley when my remembered what the last guy said, and I snapped again, and this time I knew when I flung the knife. This time, it buried its blade into the back of the guy's neck. He crumpled to the floor, dead as a nail in the same second.

I picked up the bat and (mercifully) bashed the skull in of the guy who I KNEW was going to bleed to death, providing him with a swifter fate. I dropped the bat and went to the last man alive, the one with the obliterated wrist. I picked him up by the collar of his jacket and looked into his eyes. He looked into mine with the same look of utter hatred as the last guy, but then he stopped and sobered up, and started crying. "Please don't kill me Demon…I have a wife and two kids! Please!"

I growl and shake him. "Shut up and listen, BITCH. Go and tell your friends what you saw here. I wont be so merciful next time." He sobbed and I punched his lights out, and dropped him to the ground. As soon as I finished with him I felt myself calm down immensely and my head suddenly felt lighter, as if I had been hanging upside down for a few hours and just now turned right side up.

I held my hands out to steady myself and I leaned against the brick wall. When my head clears all I hear is crying. I look around and see Gwin crying in the corner, rocking back and forth, her blue tears staining her white cheeks. I go to her and pick her up, and she wraps her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder. "Don't worry, Gwin. I'll protect you. I'm here, and I always will be." I say, rubbing her back and soothing her.

She mumbles from my shirt. "Can we just get out of here?"

I nod and walk out of the alley, only stopping to grab the knife and wipe it on one of the man's shirts, and putting the blade in my pocket.

HEY GUYS, sorry its been so long since I posted a chapter, but here it is, and if you like this, and you have watched Panty and Stocking, you should check out my other fan fic. Don't worry, ill try to update both as often as my ADHD allows. L8r. DaXlyn


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting A Friend

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for not posting sooner, but I am having issues and I was writing chapters for PSG and then I went MIA for a while. I CAN fix the other chapters, but I would have to do it on a laptop cause I wont save and edit on here, so for now the mistakes of the Kirlia being shiny shall remain till I change her to normal later. I'm nervous about this chapter, and the story as much of it isnt really plausible, and if it goes well I'll probably write the next one. I read and appreciate every comment, so thanks!

**Chapter 3**

I run to the Pokemon Center, carrying my precious Kirlia, her head buried in my chest. I walk into the sliding doors and head to the middle of the room, towards the reception counter where a nurse in white scrubs with pink hair waits to take care of trainer's needs. Finding the entire room nearly deserted but for me, the nurse, and the goth teen from earlier at the mall, I head to the desk.

"Excuse me, nurse? Is there rooms here for trainers? I just need to stay the night, I can pay."

The nurse looks up at me and smiles. "The rooms for trainers cost as much as healing a pokemon. Trainers are free to stay the night, if they can provide a Trainer's Card."

I take my wallet out my back pocket, and show her my trainer card, frowning as she takes it and runs it through her computer, scanning it.

"Oh…um…did you dye your hair?" The nurse askes, almost confused.

"Um…no …why?" I ask, taking my card back, looking at it.

The picture smirking back up at me, strangely, has the same face as I do, but the hair is ebony black. _Ah, right, the normal Pokemon character is different. I'm not the same exact person as on the card. _

"Oh, that, well you see…the other day I kinda got struck by lightning when I was …coming here in the rain. Maybe my hair changed colors from that."

"Oh my, are you alright?" The nurse askes, her eyes growing wide with concern.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine, I was just knocked out. Thankfully my pokemon dragged me out of the storm, or I might have drowned in the rain or something. I think the only thing that changed was my hair." I explain, leaving out what my deminsion switch. For some reason, I think they might commit me into the mental ward if that story got loose.

"Well…at least let me run you some tests. There might be some unknown damage to you, even though you feel fine." The nurse says.

"Maybe in the morning, I just want to get some rest. Me and my Kirlia ran into some….rather nasty business today, and I think she's a little shaken up." I admit, only now just realizing that the bolt might have done something besides throw me headfirst into this unknown world.

"Of course. I'll bring you to your room, and you can rest. The tests I want to run take about one or two hours at best and I bet your exhausted with how late it is. Please, follow me, Sir." The nurse smiles, grabbing a key card.

"Just call me Dax."

She nods and smiles, giving me the card and leading me up the escalator and down a hall, into a room at the end of the hall.

"You'll find the Center may be packed in the morning with Trainers waking up from the other rooms, including the young man back in the lobby. Feel free to wake up early to converse with the other trainers. Most will be looking for a good trade, and you look like you've seen a few things and have been a few places. Trainers love telling stories, and will be pleased to meet you." She says opening the door and stepping to the side, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Ms." I reply bowing back. Maybe I'll do just that. Maybe someone will travel with me. Maybe I can find someone like me in this universe.

I step into the room letting the door close behind me, locking it and looking around. It looks like any other hotel room, with a queen sized bed in front of a TV, a kitchen, and a bathroom. All with the same creamy yellow color walls and pink-white tiles. The bed is blue with solid dark blue pokeball prints along the comforter. I walk forward and set my Gwin on the bed, who looks up at me, as I set my bag on the floor, kicking off my shoes and socks, sitting on the bed to take off my shirt.

The black cotton shirt hits the ground and I see Gwin watching with intrigue.

I smirk and undo my belt buckle, pushing my jeans off and kicking them onto the shirt. Gwin is blushing madly at this point and I grin. "Whats wrong?"

~I-I normally sleep in my pokeball…I've never seen you get ready for bed, Mast-I mean Daxlyn.~

I smirk. "I think it'll be fine if you sleep with me from now on." I say turning out the light, plunging the room into darkness and jumping into the bed, getting under the covers.

I hear a rustling and Gwin gets under the comforter, getting close to me, her head pressed against my chest. I smirk and pet her green hair, and she quickly falls asleep.

I struggle to do the same, too many thoughts spinning in my head. Realizing I wont be able to sleep, I try to pry myself out of the sleeping Kirlia's arms. Which turns out to be more difficult than it sounds, as the pokemon has the vicegrip of a Kingler. But I manage to get up without waking her and I grab a black hoodie and black sweatpants with skulls on them., heading down stairs out into the lobby. The place is deserted except for the nurse and the goth kid.

"Still awake, sir? Do you wish to take those tests now?" The nurse asks and the goth kid motions me over, his kirlia smirking.

"Um…sure Ma'am. Just give me a sec." I walk over to the kid, the kirlia bowing.

"Hello friend." The kid says smirking, brushing his black bangs out of his eyes, smiling, and holding out his hand, his blue eyes portraying something of a kinship, like we are, or could be, best friends.

"Um…hi." I say, almost nervously, not knowing what to expect, shaking his hand firmly.

"I'm Adam. I saw you and your Kirlia in the mall. I'm from around here and none of my friends want to leave. None of us have the cash or experience to fight pokemon, let alone leave the city limits. You're not from around here, are you?" He asks casually.

"Daxlyn. And you don't know the half of it." I smirk at my own inside joke.

"Well my kirlia sensed a strong connection between you and your pokemon. And seeing as how there was 6 balls clipped to your belt, you clearly battle. And the expensive necklace for a mere pokemon meant you win either big or a lot. So you must be a pretty good trainer."

"Well…I do have a good sized winner's purse. Where are you going with this?" _Maybe the "trainer" knew how but I don't even know the first thing about pokebattles for real life. Is it still turn-by-turn? Or is it however fast you are determines how fast you kill the other person? Do pokemon even die? IS THERE DEATH MATCHES?_

"Well, I was thinking and talking it over with Amber and I was thinking I could share what little cash I have with you and we could travel together. And you could help me train my pokemon."

That sounds reasonable. I don't know much about this universe and the rules and how things work. I'll lead around this guy, pay for things and he'll show me how this world works.

"Sure, Adam. I was thinking about getting a companion. What types of pokemon do you use?"

"Psychic and ghosts. And the occasional "other" type, but mostly psychics and ghosts."

"Perfect. Tomorrow we'll get your things and be heading out. Here is my cell number. You can call me when you want to meet up. Otherwise I'll be here till the afternoon." I say writing down the number of my new phone, the nurse fake coughing to get my attention. "I gotta go, Adam. The nurse wants to run some tests."

"Ok, Daxlyn. See ya later." Adam smirks and his Kirlia, Amber, waves goodbye. I wave back and I walk off with the nurse.

…Some three and a half hours later I come out, sore and exceptionally tired, heading up to my room, slipping in the door with a brief attempt at stealth. The light flicks on and Gwin is standing in the hall in front of the door, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Gwin?" I say kneeling in front of her, concerned.

She jumps into my arms and buries her head in my chest, crying. "I-I thought you left me…but I saw your things and thought you were coming back…but whe-when you didn't come back I thought that th-they got you."

I rub her back and pick her up, locking the door. "Shhhhhh, Gwin. Shhhhhhhhhhh. It's ok, I wont leave you."

She sniffs and leans back, looking up into my eyes, her tiny red horns glowing. "Promise?"

I nod and squeeze her , carrying her back to bed where she quickly falls asleep, once more securing me in her death grip of a cuddle, and I follow close behind, entering the strange realm of dreams.

In the real world…

"DaXlyn" opens his eyes, his head throbbing… "Where am I? Where is the forest?"

He sits up and looks around, the apartment both alien, yet familiar at the same time. "What is this place?"

He looks down at himself and stands, going into the bathroom, looking at his clothes. "Where are my trainer clothes and where are my pokeballs?" He looks up at the mirror and his black hair suspends in messy spikes, confused. "What in the name of Arceus happened to me?"


	4. Chapter 4 A World Beyond His Own

*Author's note: Well, I liked the way the last chapter turned out. There were somethings I wanted to do but couldn't, so it turned out as it did. Some are curious as to how I ended the previous chapter, and it may get confusing so for those that don't understand I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 4**

"Who's clothes are these?" DaXlyn wonders, patting his pockets, finding a wallet, opening to search for an ID. Finding a card with a picture he slides it out of the wallet, looking at it with wonder.

"….The hell is this?" He asks, to no one in particular, scrunching his black eyebrows together. "I'm not a blonde. And WHERE the heck is USA?"

*Bleep Bleep! Bleep Bleep!*

"What the? …." The confused teenager turns around, looking at a rectangular device on the floor, open and making strange noises. He kneels and picks up the device, flashing a red battery. He scratches his head, taking off his hat, and looks around, finding a desk a couple of wires on it, and finds a light gray one that fits the device and the red battery turns orange, and it starts charging, and the screen brightens, and he sees the screen with a blonde sprite in a bed with a Kirlia.

"What is this?" Dax asks, pressing the start button, seeing options pop up on the side of the screen. "Pokedex? Pokemon Party? Bag? Settings? Trainer Card? What?" He scrolls the Pokemon Party option, looking through the pokemon. "Gwiniveire? Dianne? No way. Those are MY Pokemon!" He trembles, remembering the pride and joy he had when he caught the shiny vulpix months ago, or the perverted thoughts that scoured his mind when he caught the Ralts and realized it would one day be a beautiful Gardevoir. Gulping, he goes to the trainer card, and0 hits the A button, seeing not just any Trainer Card, but HIS own face smiling up at him from the card, grinning unnaturally. "What? No…that's impossible. How does this device keep track of my life and what I've been doing?"

Another ringing noise is heard in the back ground, and he turns to find a red rectangle glowing and lyrics to a unknown song scream from the phone, as he goes to pick it up. "_They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you sun so they can watch all the things you do._" It clicks as he hits "Answer", the song's lyrics creeping him out considering what he believed about the other device that read "DSi" on the back…whatever that is.

"Um….Hello?" Dax stammers into the phone.

"Dylan?" A masculine voice replies from the speaker.

"W-who?" Dax stammers, nervous.

"Right sorry, Dax. I'm still used to calling you by your old name. Cant believe you actually changed your name to your lame _Gamer name, _or Alter-Ego, or whatever the hell you call it. Even despite what me and your other friends said." The voice replies.

"H-how do you know my name?" Dax whispers. _~Gamer name, what the hell is that? The only video games I ever got was a Wii and an GamCube, and those I didn't use often. Is that what he's talking about?~_

"Duh, Dax, it's me, Riccardo? Your best friend since high school? Anyways, when are you going to come over? It's Saturday, and I want to help kick start your writing skills and get you to write that new chapter of Panty Stocking and Garterbelt. I also bought this new game, Pokemon, and I want you to show me the basics. Its been a while since I played one of these games."

Dax nearly dropped the phone. ~Pokemon? A GAME? What does that make me? I need more answers than what my brain is making up on the dot. Maybe this game and this…person…will help me find out more about whats going on.~

"Um….Sure, how about you come over here, R-riccardo? I have part of a, uh… chapter already written up and I think you might like it…" Dax gets out, after a while, trying to think fast while so many ideas flood his mind.

"Are you alright, Dax? You sound stressed. You're usually a pretty upbeat person. Which is what no one else would imagine with the stupid goth clothes you like to wear."

~Stressed? You have no idea.~ "Yeah, I didn't get a lot of sleep. Could you hurry here? I really want to...help you with that game." Dax says feeling the gnawing of hunger in his stomach. ~How long was I unconscious?~

"Sure, bud. Be there in about twenty minutes. See ya."

"Ya. Later…" The phone beeps and goes dead in his hand, and Dax puts the phone in his pocket, looking in the mirror. ~Whoever clothes these are they fit perfectly…if somewhat uncomfortably. I hate wearing jeans unless trekking through the grasses. The person who…switched with me must be my size.~ Though he struggles to understand what exactly they "Switched" he figures that he is meant to take someone's place in this new world that barely makes sense to himself…and wether or not it's a joke is impossible to tell.

He thinks about the ID in the wallet, and in the game, the name, the way the clothes fit perfectly, and knows there MUST be a connection, but nothing quite fits, scratching his head, his mind races to figure out why the faces match, why the names are the same.

He sits on the bed and sighs, unsure anymore, and resigned to wait till this "Riccardo" fella shows up.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, not only did Dax/Dylan get zapped into the world of pokemon, but his character has been transported into OUR reality!

What can Riccardo say about the new Daxlyn and will what he say help Daxlyn figure out what has happened? And will Daxlyn tell Riccardo his true origins?

*A new way to tell besides the world changes, will be the pokemon trainer will be Daxlyn and our Dax that is in the game will be spelt DaXlyn.


End file.
